


The fuck did you just call him?

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [16]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, High School, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, M/M, Mandy Milkovich and Mickey Milkovich are Twins, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Ian thinks, Mickey hates him... But why?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525730
Comments: 5
Kudos: 249





	The fuck did you just call him?

Ian couldn't help but think Mickey hated him.

Mickey Milkovich was just known to be an unpleasant person. He and his whole family were people not to mess with. Every sane person stayed away.

Mickey wasn't a typical bully, he wasn't an asshole like that: picking on weaker students, making fun of others and laugh with his friends.

Because Mickey didn't really have friends. His older brothers had already left school as well - they dropped out, not that those idiots could ever graduate - So it was just Mickey and his sister.

And damn, Mickey wouldn't hang out with Mandy and her bitchy 'friends' - a bunch of whores that just wanted her coke or had a bad boy fetish hoping to be able to land one of her brothers.

So, Mickey would stay all to himself.  
The only time he would beat people up in school was when they couldn't pay him for the drugs and other goods he sold them.

So why did Ian think Mickey hated him?

He never smiled, never had a nice word for anyone, didn't even really talk in school at all - and if he had to, he made sure to put so many insults and curses into his sentences that no one wanted him to speak again.

He wasn't nice to anyone - Why would he?  
He walked down the school halls with an angry face and scowled at every person he would cross.

But to Ian he was somehow worse... as if he hated his guts and wanted to beat him up when he saw him.

He looked at him with hate in his eyes and shoved him out of the way hard when he stood where Mickey intented to stand - their lockers were right next to each other.  
He talked to him even less than to others and when he did it, the sarcasm was dripping from his words.

It didn't help that Ian was friends with his twin.  
He often asked Mandy, why Mickey hated him so much, but she didn't know either.

Whenever they hung out at Mandy's place - what was often due to the fact that Ian's house was always too full and loud already - Mickey would stare at him angrily and then vanish in his room until he left.

Ian was so confused by the Milkovich - What did he ever do to him that he deserved this treatment?  
He couldn't think of an answer.

Ian was rather sad about the situation. He was sure him and Mickey could be great friends... and okay, he might have a little crush on the thug.  
And yes, it was such a damn cliché - liking the broody bad boy, hoping to be the one to break down his walls bla bla bla.

But Ian was a lonely gay teenage boy - let him dream.

Ian would fantasize about Mickey being a soft gay under all the south side thug exterior. A cute boy who just needed to be loved by the right person.

But Mickey couldn't be gay. Or even if he was, he would probably never do something about it, given his father. 

Right now, there was a rumour going around, saying that Mickey fucked with Sheila Jackson.  
God knows why this old perv of all people. 

Ian knocked on Mandy's door like every morning.  
The cheery girl opened and hugged Ian. They walked to school every morning, Mickey trotting after them with a scowl, keeping his distance.

Today was no exception.  
"Mickey, come on shithead, we're going" Mandy yelled.  
Her twin came into sight, pulling the door shut behind him and rolling his eyes at the pair.

"Morning Mick" Ian tried.  
"You going to fucking move now or are you planning on having a speech first?" He snarled and Ian held his hang low as they started walking.

"What's your first?" Mandy asked.  
"English, then geometry and algebra"  
Mandy grimaced but Ian actually liked his schedule because he had English and Algebra together with Mickey, and in Algebra the teacher - Mickey hated him probably the most out of all his teachers - had seated them together.

The teacher liked Mickey, he thought the Boy was the smartest of the Malkovich's and he even thought Mickey was the best one in the Algebra class - What was weird because the Boy never talked during class. He didn't even write anything down. He just watched and listened.

"Hey Mick, did you remember the English homework?" Ian tried to be nice for the second time.  
"You joking? Why would I do homework, fuckhead?"  
Ian sometimes wondered if Mickey was somehow unable to say a sentence without an insult in it.  
"You want to copy mine?" He suggested.  
Mickey just raised an eyebrow at him weirdly.

"What are you trying to do, the teacher will think I'm trying to make an effort, and I don't wanna lead him on. You try to somehow ruin a chilled school day?"  
Ian bit his lip and turned back to Mandy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In English he sat directly in front of Mickey.  
He couldn't help but feel like the thug stared at him the whole lesson.  
He had that weird feeling every English lesson.

As if Mickey tried to burn holes into the back of his skull.  
So, every time he could, Ian would quickly turn around to check if he was looking, but Mickey just scribbled something on his notes.

Ian wondered what he was writing because it certainly had nothing to do with what the teacher was saying.

He was alone in Geometry.  
Alone meant, without any of the Milkovich siblings. Both of them had art class right now. Which meant, they were on their phones or talked to friends - at least Mandy. God knows what Mickey did while the teacher took a nap.

They sat together for lunch.  
"Can't believe you made that" Mandy just said to her twin when Ian sat down.  
"Who did what?"  
"Nothing" Mickey mumbled and snatched a paper out of Mandy's hands.

"Mickey drew something in art class" Mandy grinned.  
"You can draw?" Ian asked surprised "And you did something in class that actually to do with the class?"

"Fuck you. Don't know why I fucking sit with you for lunch anyways, fucking douche bags" he mumbled and got up.

In Algebra class Mickey was in a worse mood than usual.

Ian couldn't concentrate on him, he was too confused with the topic.  
None of the kids seemed to get it.  
The teacher asked a boy for the answer of the calculation and he only stuttered and eventually said a number -then something strange happened -  
Mickey chuckled.

"Mr Milkovich seems to know the answer" the teacher said and the whole glass turned around to him.

Ian noticed Mickey clenching his jaw and balling his fist.  
"No" he pressed out and hid deeper in his chair.

The others turned around again and only Ian kept staring at Mickey.  
"Keep staring and I rip your eyes out of your skull" he whispered and shot the redhead a look.

This afternoon Mickey didn't walk home with them, but left early, if Ian wouldn't know better, he'd say Mickey ran away from them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian, Mandy and Mickey walked to school again the next day.

"I heard Timmy is back in school today" Mandy said.  
Ian swallowed.

Timmy was one if the biggest fag beaters in school.  
He was in juvie until yesterday. And the problem was, he once caught Ian jerking off Roger Spikey under the high school bleachers.

"Shit" Ian cursed and looked over his shoulder to Mickey, who listened to loud rock music over his headphones.  
When he was sure he didn't listen, he whispered to Mandy:

"If he sees me today, he's gonna kill me!"  
"Shht, it won't be so bad, he drinks and smokes so much, he probably already forgot"

Ian wasn't so sure about that and just gnawed on his bottom lip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Timmy didn't forget about it.  
Ian was standing by his locker, the Milkovich siblings were just on their way from art class to him.

"Hey Gallagher!" He suddenly heard a voice booming through the school halls.  
He turned around to see Timmy walking towards him.

"Shit", he cursed, but before he could start running in any direction, Timmy had already pinned him against the cold metal and Ian heard the lockers banging against the wall.

"You fucking fag thought you'd just get away with it, huh?" He growled and punched Ian in the gut.

The boy doubled over and groaned.  
"Fuck, I'm sorry alright? Let me go!" Ian hated that he had to apologize for it, for being gay... but right now he wasn't really able to do anything else.

"Not until I kicked you straight, you dirty little faggot!" He yelled.

Ian closed his eyes and turned his face, waiting for the next punch to land.

But instead, he heard a thudding noise and Timmy groaning.

Ian opened his eyes just to see Mickey Milkovich standing behind Timmy, pulling his head down by his hair, he apparently just kicked him.  
"The fuck did you just call him?"

Mickey turned the taller boy around punched him across the face and brought his knee forcefully up to the boy's balls.  
Ian stared surprised, just like everybody else, while Mickey gave Timmy the beat down of his life.

Eventually a teacher came and yelled at him to stop, while hurrying the other kids away.  
Mickey keeled down to the hurt boy and Ian could swear he said:  
"If you ever, touch him again, I won't go so easy on you"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian waited for Mickey outside the detention room.  
Mandy had already gone home but Ian couldn't help it, he had to see the thug now.

When the door finally opened, most kids hurried away, but Mickey wasn't with them.  
Ian looked into the room, to see Mickey talking to his math teacher.

"I don't get it, you're such a smart boy, straight A's in every damn test I ever gave you. Why do you throw all that away? For a reputation or what?"

Mickey opened his mouth to answer but then saw Ian standing in the doorway and quickly closed his mouth again and just shrugged.

The teacher sighed and let Mickey leave.  
"What are you doing here?" Mickey mumbled when he passed Ian.

"I waited for you"  
"Why?" He asked while walking to the door.  
"I wanted to say thank you, for rescuing me from Timmy today"  
"Mandy told me to do it" Mickey shrugged.  
"You know, that's the thing... she didn't. I asked her. So... why did you do it?"

That had Mickey stopping.  
The Milkovich bit his lip and turned around to the ginger. He quickly checked if anyone else was in the hallway before taking a step towards Ian and kissing him.

Ian widened his eyes in surprise, but quickly wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back.  
Mickey pushed him up against the lockers - in a good way this time - and added some pressure on his lips, kissing him as fiercely as he could, as if he wanted to convey all the things that he didn't say in the last years with this kiss.

He eventually pulled away slowly, ending the kiss with a few slow pecks on his lips, as if he wanted to stop the kiss but just couldn't, because he was drawn back to Ian every time.

When they finally separated, Mickey let his head hang low, almost as if he was ashamed and Ian had no idea how to react, he wouldn't have ever expected to be kissed by the Milkovich, especially not like this.

The boy hesitantly pulled a folded paper out of his jacket pocket and let it slip into Ian's jacket instead, before quickly taking a step back and leaving the school.

Ian still stood pressed against the lockers, he panted slightly and looked after Mickey.

He pulled the paper back out of his jacket and unfolded it.

It was a small sketch of two boys kissing, one of them had flaming red hair.

Ian smiled at it and remembered the day before when Mandy and Mickey had fought over something, he drew in art class.

Maybe Mickey didn't hate him after all...  
  



End file.
